Fallen Night
by toxicthoughts89
Summary: What happens when the Winchester brothers head to Mystic Falls to investigate the mysterious disappearances and deaths? What happens when they come face to face with the Salvatore brothers? Stelena, slight DeanxCaroline  NO SLASH
1. Intro

A/N: I unfortunately don't own the characters or the series just my writing.

The dark shadow moved stealthily through the night, jumping off the roofs of the buildings, disguising itself into the walls in the alley. All without a single sound.

Mystic Falls was a city that appeared constantly on the news for its strange disappearances and deaths. That of course caught the Winchesters' attention and now they were here in Virginia, trying to find whatever it was that caused these obscure occurrences.

"Sam, Sam," Dean hissed at his younger brother, obviously failing to catch his attention.

"What Dean?" Sam asked with an irritated look. "We're kinda chasing whatever the hell this thing is right now if you hadn't noticed."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not like we'll catch whatever it is."

"You're a real optimist Dean."

A loud scream was heard in the distance and the two brothers glanced at each other before running in the direction of the scream.

A body was there, eyes wide open. Dean bent down and lightly checked the girl's wrist only to shake his head at Sam. "No pulse."

"What do you think it was? There's no blood."

Dean remained silent for a few seconds. "That's because the body's been drained of blood already." Dean stood up from the ground and stared at Sam.

"I think I know what we're dealing with here." Sam said in a low voice.

"Vampire." They said together.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I unfortunately don't own the characters or the series just my writing.**

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

Stefan Salvatore was the first to greet his brother Damon Salvatore the second he entered the house.

"Hello Stefan. How are you this fine evening?" Damon sauntered through the house, licking his lips every so lightly. "Oh wait I forgot. My brother's on a vegan diet for the past 100 years right? My mistake." He smirked at Stefan who watched his every move.

"You promised." Stefan said quietly.

Damon spun around and raised his eyebrow ever so slightly. "Promised what?"

Stefan took a step closer to his brother. "That you wouldn't kill someone."

Damon grinned. "Wow news travels fast—and I thought we had unmatchable speed."

Stefan shook his head at Damon. He never understood how Damon could take all this so lightly. Being a vampire in such a small town came with its own set of responsibilities. "Sheriff Forbes called. You left your cell here."

"Oh? And how is the fine sheriff this evening?" Damon walked into the living room, collapsing on the couch while Stefan trailed after her.

"She told me there was another attack tonight." Stefan said. "I know it was you Damon."

Damon shrugged. "It could've been another too you know Stefan. I'm probably not the only one who actually gets a kick out of the kill."

"You promised Elena you wouldn't do it anymore Damon. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Elena Gilbert. Her name always did this to him. Damon knew she loved Stefan and he loved her but that didn't stop him from having his own feelings for her. Elena looked like Katherine sure but she was so completely different that Damon couldn't help but be drawn to her. He had told her too, on occasion what she meant to him but she had always shot him down saying she loved Stefan; his younger brother.

That was the main similarity between Elena Gilbert and Katerine Peirce. They both toyed around with Damon's feelings and then left him in the end for Stefan.

Damon frowned at Stefan. "It means something to me. But what your precious Elena doesn't know won't kill her."

The phone rang before Stefan could try to dispute that and Damon picked it up with a grin. "Damon Salvatore here."

He talked in hushed tones and left Stefan curious about who it could be and if Damon was planning something again. A few seconds later Damon stood up, taking his iPhone and dropped it in his leather jacket pocket.

"Where are you going?"

Damon glanced back at Stefan and contemplated giving him an answer but then true to his usual self he walked out of the house leaving Stefan feeling frustrated.

"Who's Damon Salvatore?" Sam asked the Sheriff in a hushed tone.

Elizabeth Forbes glanced up at the two men who had identified themselves to her as Federal Bureau Investigators.

"I really don't feel comfortable discussing this with you." Liz said speaking quietly into her walkie talkie.

Sam glanced at Dean who winked at his younger brother. "Let me handle this."

He walked up to Liz who raised her eyebrow at him. "What?"

Dean gave her a smirk. "Well I just wanted to talk to you one on one."

"I have a dead body lying here in front of me and you really want to do this now?"

Dean backed away. "Maybe another time."

"I suggest you two leave and come back to the station in the morning to talk about the case alright?"

"Liz," a tall lean man got out of his black 1967 Chevy Camaro greeting the Sheriff as he walked towards her. His dark hair fell slightly over his forehead and Dean watched as he strutted towards Liz, his blue eyes attempting to smoulder her.

Sam watched Dean's admiring eyes run over the car. It was gorgeous and kept in perfect condition. Couldn't hold a candle to the Impala though.

"Damon," Liz said softly. "We've had another one." She glanced towards Sam and Dean so Damon turned to face them. "They're FBI's sent by the head office in Washington, come to investigate."

Damon nodded slowly. "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore."

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said with a smile. He exchanged a look with Dean and knew that the two of them needed to talk about this but of course Dean proceeded to ask more questions.

"Are you a police officer too?" He asked Damon who smirked.

"Hell no. I wouldn't be caught dead in one of these uniforms. Liz however makes them look quite appealing." He smiled at the Sheriff who turned away to talk to one of her deputies.

"Who are you then?" Sam asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Curious aren't you? If I'm not mistaken—you two are the newcomers in town so I'll be asking the questions. What brought you to Mystic Falls?"

Dean stared into Damon's blue eyes and for a second he could swear he saw his pupil's dilating but then he looked away when Sheriff Forbes came into the circle again.

"Damon, I'll need you to take care of the scene here."

Damon nodded. "Sure thing."

"And I'll need you boys to get going now. I told you, I'll answer your questions tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded at her and dragged Dean away. "We don't want to be thrown out of the small town right away Dean."

Dean shrugged his brother off. "There's something weird about that Damon guy. Did you see that freaky eye thing he was doing?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah—reminded me of what you do sometimes."

"Shut up Sam." Dean said, getting in the Impala. "Do you see a hotel around here?"

Sam shook his head getting in the passenger seat. "Only quaint little bed and breakfasts."

"Great." Dean said, turning the key in the ignition. "Can't wait."

He drove off in the direction of the Main Street not noticing how Damon Salvatore stared at them through the rear-view mirror with his penetrating ice blue gaze.

* * *

><p>RxR please? :D I know they aren't as long but I promise the next one will be longer :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own any characters for either of the shows. This FF is set in TVD Season 1 (with them still not sure if Katherine is in the tomb or not) and SPN all you need to know is that Sam and Dean are hunters. (I still haven't decided if Castiel's going to be making an appearance or not) Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The next morning bright and early (against Dean's wishes) the two brothers were standing outside the Mystic Falls police station. It was an older looking building, like most others in this town.<p>

"You ready?" Sam glanced at Dean.

Dean shook his head. "I need about two hours more of sleep."

"Tough luck Dean, let's go." Sam took his brother by the arm and dragged him inside the building. The two of them were greeted by two other male officers sitting at their desks.

"Yes?" One of them asked.

"We're here to see Sheriff Forbes." Sam said.

"She's not in yet."

Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged but Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you think we'll be able to meet her at her house? It's kind of important."

The two officers looked at each other and one of them shrugged. "Why not?" He wrote down directions to Liz Forbes's house and the two brothers set off towards it.

"Did they say right on that road?" Dean said glancing at the directions quickly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Will you stop taking your eyes off the road Dean? I'll tell you what it says." Sam picked up the piece of paper and read through them quickly. "Yeah—you were supposed to take a left at the last traffic light. Might want to do a quick u-turn here."

Dean glared at his younger brother. "I know how to get back there." He muttered under his breath. "Quick u-turn."

Sam grinned to himself as he glanced around the town. "Have you tried the EMF meter at all around here?"

Dean nodded. "I tried it in the bed and breakfasts lobby last night when we got in. Didn't get anything. Did you do any research on the town?"

"Tons." Sam nodded. "A lot of weird things came up. Sudden deaths, disappearances—all without any real explanation. There's something strange stalking this town."

"Any pattern?"

Sam shook his head. "Not really." He glanced back at the directions. "That's the house." He pointed up ahead to a house that stood by itself on the corner.

The two boys got out of the car and walked up the front steps, ringing the doorbell.

The door was opened about two minutes later not by Liz Forbes but by a younger version of herself. She had blonde hair with these gorgeous dark eyes. Dean's lips immediately turned up in a smirk. "Well hello there."

She smiled and her eyes twinkled slightly. "Hi."

"Is Sheriff Forbes in?" Sam asked, clearing his throat trying to break the eye contact between her and Dean.

She nodded quickly. "Sure—my mom's just getting ready. Come on in. You guys can wait inside."

Dean grinned as he followed her into the house. "So what's your name? Ms. Forbes?"

Sam rolled his eyes while the girl giggled. "Subtle Dean." Dean didn't reply and instead just elbowed his brother in the stomach.

"My name's Caroline."

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester and this is my younger brother Sam Winchester."

Caroline smiled her hello at Sam and he smiled back. "Are you guys new in town?"

Sam nodded. "We just got in last night."

"Care, who are you talkin—oh. It's you boys." Liz's smiled faded instantly as she saw Sam and Dean sitting on the couch in her house. "I thought I said we'd meet at the station."

Dean nodded. "You did Sheriff, but we thought this would be easier."

"Besides we did go by the station first and they said we could come here to meet you."

"Did they?" Liz frowned.

The doorbell rang suddenly and Caroline stood quickly. "That's probably Elena and Bonnie. I'm taking a ride with them. Oh and mom, we're staying behind to work on the plans for the new fundraising party for Mrs. Lockwood."

Liz nodded. "Alright, but make sure you three stay together. We've had another...incident."

Caroline's eyes went wide. "Oh—okay. Yeah I'll be with the girls at the High School."

Sam could swear Caroline said high school just for Dean's benefit, considering the two of them were still engaged in some sort of a staring contest.

"Alright hunny, I'll see you in the evening."

Caroline nodded and waved at the boys. "Hope to see you boys around."

Dean and Sam waved at Caroline while she left the house.

"You know boys, I really don't appreciate you two coming to my house like this without announcing it." Liz said, drawing Dean's attention back to herself.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, we're just eager to find out what's going on here." Sam said quickly.

"Okay," Liz shrugged. "I'm ready to answer any questions you may have then."

"Firstly we're wondering what you know about the mysterious deaths around the town." Dean said.

Liz rubbed her arm hesitantly. "I'm not really at liberty to reveal that information."

"Yet you can call upon a regular citizen like Damon Salvatore?" Dean frowned. "There's something wrong with this picture Liz."

Liz's eyes flashed up to meet Dean's and he knew he had hit something. "Damon Salvatore is a descendent from one of the founding families of Mystic Falls."

"So?" Dean frowned, unsure of what she was getting at.

Sam coughed and signalled for Dean to stop questioning her. "Thank you Liz. We hope you don't mind us sticking around town."

Liz smiled. "Of course not, we love having new people visit our little town. Now if you don't mind—I'm going to have to get going to work."

"We understand," Sam said while Dean continued to stare at him.

Dean was finally getting information out of Liz but Sam just had to interfere and stop him. He hated whenever Sam tried to take over like that, proving he could handle these interactions better.

The two of them got into the Impala as they watched Liz getting into her squad car. "What is your problem Sam?"

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I was getting somewhere with the questions." Dean sighed, turning the key in the ignition.

"You were also making her suspicious of us." Sam groaned. "I rather we investigate this one on our own without using the local Fed's help."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great—more research involved. Party for you."

Sam shook his head glancing down at the key-chain he had grasped in his hand. 'Lawrence Kansas,'

That was home for both the brothers until something in their past that had caused them to leave. They were both trained hunters and so they began focusing all their time and energy into that. Hoping that one day they'd find who it was that took their parents from them. (A/N: There is no yellow eyed demon in this story and so Mary wasn't killed by Azazel and John did not die from making a deal with him)

* * *

><p>"Elena, come on!" Caroline said with an exasperated sigh. She was heading towards the school with their friend Bonnie Bennett who was smiling at the way Caroline got agitated by Elena not coming with them.<p>

Elena stood in the parking lot conversing quietly with her boyfriend. "You guys go ahead—I'll meet you in history."

Bonnie shrugged before taking Caroline's arm and dragging her along.

"You should go with them," Stefan said with a grin.

Elena shrugged before leaning into Stefan. "We have 10 minutes before school starts. Might as well make the most of it."

"And how do you plan that?" Stefan said, pulling her closer.

"Like this." She said softly kissing his lips. The two of them were lost in the moment until Elena felt that she was being stared at it. She broke away from Stefan and gasped seeing Damon standing to their left watching the two of them.

"What the hell Damon?" Elena said breathlessly.

Damon shrugged. "Don't flatter yourself Elena. I'm here to see my brother, not you."

Elena rolled her eyes before quickly kissing Stefan's cheek. "I'll see you in class?"

He nodded watching as she walked towards the classroom. He turned to face Damon. "What do you want now Damon?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that little phone call I had last night." Damon said.

"From Liz?" Stefan asked.

Damon nodded. "She wanted me to help her clean up the accident I had earlier."

"And of course you did that. You just love blaming someone else for whatever you've done don't you?"

Damon shrugged. "I've got to do what I can to protect your precious town don't I?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You love Mystic Falls just as much as I do, don't deny it."

"Yeah, sure." He narrowed his eyes at a certain black Impala that went past them. "Oh hey the reason I came to talk to you."

"Hurry up Damon—class starts in a bit."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Sure. Anyways, yesterday Liz called me right and when I went to meet her she was with these two other guys who introduced themselves as Sam and Dean. I didn't get their last names but there's something about them. Liz was saying they're asking too many questions. Now get this, they're FBI but as far as I've known about this town in the last 150 years we've never had to deal with the feds like that."

"Why now?" Stefan wondered.

"Exactly." Damon said, a faraway look coming into his eyes.

"Wait a second Damon—what are you planning?" Stefan asked.

Damon shrugged. "We could deal with them in our own way."

"You mean..." Stefan trailed off.

Damon nodded. "Our blood supply's getting low anyways."

Stefan shook his head walking away from his brother and Damon smirked to himself. He did quite like that idea. Dealing with these two newcomers in the way he dealt with so many before now. A little taste here, a little taste there and no one would even remember that Sam or Dean had entered Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>I know this ending wasn't very cliffhanger-esque but I still hope you guys enjoyed it :)<p>

Love,

Meera


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't own any characters for either of the shows.**_

* * *

><p>Sam sat at the tiny desk in the hotel scrolling down looking for more information on Mystic Falls. Ever since Liz had mentioned the founding families, he knew she wouldn't tell him anymore and he'd have to figure it out on his own. Most towns were secretive about their history and there was no reason Mystic Falls was any different. Sam knew though, this town was hiding something big, maybe bigger than whatever vampire it was they were hunting.<p>

"Got anything?" Dean asked, munching on a couple of fries while he was sprawled out on one of the double beds. He flipped through the channels on the television, bored with almost everything.

Sam shrugged. "There's a lot of stuff about the founding families of Mystic Falls and the new founding council. The Sheriff's on it, but then it says Zach Salvatore not Damon." Sam frowned as he read through the article. "Oh wait—he's on vacation or something so I'm guessing Damon took his place."

Dean shrugged, taking a large swig from the paper cup next to him. "That Damon guy on some council? He doesn't look the type at all does he?"

Sam shook his head. "He's younger than the rest of them that's for sure. So there are five founding families. The Fells, the Forbes, the Lockwoods, the Gilberts and the Salvatores."

Dean sat up from the bed. "Huh—now you think some of them might know about this whole vampire deal?"

"They should. I mean it says that the actual founding families took part in something called the Battle of Willow Creek near the end of the American Civil War. It says here that they trapped vampires or so they believed in some church and let it burn into the ground, killing the vampires with it."

"Angry spirits?" Dean frowned.

"Would vampires have spirits though Dean?" Sam wondered. "I mean we've never dealt with anything like that."

Dean shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

Sam glanced outside the window. The hotel they were in overlooked the Mystic Falls High School grounds. "Maybe check around a bit? Try to blend in though."

Dean grinned. "I could always try to get that girl Caroline to spill all the secrets she knows."

"Yeah you go ahead and try that. I'm going to try and be normal about it." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean glared at his younger brother brushing the crumbs off his hands.

"Mystic Grill?" Dean scoffed. "What a unique name."

"Why do you even care?" Sam growled under his breath as he opened the door. "You're probably just going either straight for a girl or a burger." Dean grinned as he passed Sam though the door. "Your two main food groups."

Dean turned back and was about to retort back when he saw Caroline Forbes enter the grill with two other girls and one guy. "Well well well look who it is."

"Dean she's with some people, how about you don't pounce on her like a piranha."

"Too late." Dean grinned as he headed off in their direction.

* * *

><p>"You have no idea Bonnie. These guys are like seriously hot." Caroline grinned.<p>

"Do you have to when I'm around?" Stefan groaned only to have the girls all laugh while Elena turned to give him a kiss.

"Ohmygosh," Caroline gasped before turning to face Bonnie who was sitting next to her in the booth with Elena and Stefan across them. "They're here."

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Your hot visitors?" Bonnie grinned, exchanging a smirk with Elena who grinned back. They both loved their friend Caroline but she had the tendency to get a little boy crazy once in awhile. Then again who didn't have a friend like that? They still adored her just the same.

Caroline nodded. "Check left—and oh my gosh, Dean's coming here." She almost squealed while Stefan gave her a peculiar look.

"He's the shorter one of the two.." Bonnie commented only to get a glare from Caroline.

"So? He's still easily 6 feet."

Bonnie burst out laughing. "Sorry Caroline—didn't mean to insult your husband there."

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked up just in time when Dean approached their table.

"Hi there. Caroline right?"

She smiled. "Right. Dean this is Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore. You guys this is who I was telling you about earlier, Dean Winchester."

Dean was stunned at hearing the last names. Sam had mentioned them before but they had both assumed that the founding family's descendents wouldn't be around town much anymore. This changed a couple things. "Nice to meet you all."

"Same here Dean." Bonnie said with a bright smile.

"Would you like to join us?" Stefan asked.

Dean glanced around the restaurant only to find Sam gesturing for him to join him. "I'd love to but lemme go talk to my brother for a second." He hurried away while the other four made room for him at the booth.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess who that Caroline girl is friends with." Dean said in a low voice.<p>

"Who?" Sam said with fake enthusiasm. "More barely legal girls?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous. Anyways she's friends with a Gilbert, and Salvatore."

"Damon?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head with a smile. "Turns out there's another Salvatore in town. Stefan Salvatore."

Sam frowned. "Huh—that's strange. I was reading on my Blackberry just now that in 1864 when they had that whole Battle thing and the burning of the Church, Stefan and Damon were both names of the Salvatore sons'."

Dean shrugged. "So their names were carried forward. Big deal. Same with us. Now come on, they asked me to sit with them. Let's go." He dragged Sam by the arm. "Eye candy for me and research time for you."

The two of them walked over to the booth and while Dean introduced Sam to the other three, Bonnie reached out to shake his hand and froze instantly. Sam and Dean watched as a glazy look came into her eyes. She gasped loudly before letting go. She looked away from the boys down at the table, trying to avoid the pairs of eyes watching her—waiting for her to explain. Only she didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it :) I know it was shorter but what can I say? My inspiration's taken a hit...<strong>_


End file.
